


Outside the conversations part 1: The Q-Teez

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [3]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Violence, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Ash and Johnny are separated from the others but they come across some unexpected help.first off I went for a broken English thing for the q-teez sorry if it sucks





	Outside the conversations part 1: The Q-Teez

Johnny and Ash kept running until they couldn’t run anymore. Looking around and breathing heavily Johnny saw a vacant and ransacked building. “Maybe we can hide out in there for a little while.”

Ash looked up and nodded, “Sounds like a good idea, rest up and continue on.”

“That good with everyone…else?” Johnny’s words trailed off as he noticed he and Ash were the only ones there, “Oh…this isn’t good.”

“What?” Ash asked still out of breath

“We’re alone, none of the others are here!” the Gorsai said rubbing his face with his hands

“Fuck,” Ash cursed, “Let’s just get to the building and hide, we can worry about the others later after we’ve rested.” 

Johnny nodded his agreement and took Ash’s hand as they made their way over to the abandoned and trashed building. Peeking into the broken window it looked empty so Johnny lifted Ash inside and climbed in after her. They sat there under the broken window for thirty minutes trying to catch their breath.

“This is so bad.” Johnny said with a slight bit of panic in his voice

“Didn’t your dad used to be a pirate? How is this worse than being on a pirate ship?” Ash asked 

“Just cause my dad was a pirate doesn’t mean I liked it.” The Gorsai said with a groan, “I got off that ship as soon as I could, drifted for a week in an escape pod and ended up here, with you. Never looked back.”

“Aw,” Ash said with a smile, “you never told me that you just up and ditched your dad, I thought maybe he got caught or something.”

“Yea,” Johnny said, “and this is way worse because we have no weapons to defend ourselves. These raiders have guns and probably worse.” The Gorsai said the panic rising in his voice again

Ash grabbed Johnny’s shirt and pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss Ash said, “Relax, we’ll figure something out.”

Johnny nodded somewhat dumbly unable to speak, Ash’s kisses always left him that way. The moment was cut short though as they heard a voice approaching from down the street.

“Don’t see why I have to check down this street again.” Mumbled a Felkin raider who was casually toting an energy rifle, “Damn colony dwellers are all down in those shelters they got by now.”

Johnny and Ash hid themselves as best as they could under the window as the raider passed them by. Suddenly the faint sound of music, Techno-Pop it sounded like, could be heard coming from the opposite way of the raider.

“What the fuck?” the raider said as a short while later five young, looked fourteen, Repandian girls, no taller than three feet, came dancing out of an alley. “Well if it ain’t my lucky day.”

The five repandians sand in their native language, bouncing around as the techno-pop blasted from a small music player. One was dressed in a white t-shirt, a pink leather spike studded jacket and a sparkly pink skirt. Another was dressed in a green tank top with matching shorts and sunglasses. One of them was dressed in a blue over shirt with a white under shirt and a long blue skirt with plenty of little bracelets on her arms. Another was dressed in orange shorts with an orange button up shirt and matching fedora she also had a few piercings in her ears. The last was dressed in red jeans with a matching red shirt with some kind of design on the front, she also had a thick nose ring. 

Johnny and Ash gasped as they peaked out over the winder sill and saw the raider approaching the girls, “Those girls are going get themselves killed!” Johnny whispered to Ash

“What are we gonna do? He’s got a gun!” Ash said in response

One of the girls noticed the raider approaching them as said something to the others, the music stopped and the repandians stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the Felkin. 

“Little girls like you shouldn’t be out and about at a time like this.” The felkin said with a wicked grin, “why don’t you come on back with me, so me and my friends can keep you safe.”

“We have to do something.” Johnny said

“Wait, what the heck are they doing?” Ash said pointing at the scene playing out in front of them

The five girls started to spread out around the raider so that the pink one stood directly in front of him, red and orange were behind him and green and blue were to his sides. 

The raider laughed, “Aw look at this,” he smiled “is some kind of game you’re playing” 

Pink snapped her fingers and Red and Orange whipped out butterfly knives before rushing forward and stabbing the raider in the back of his thighs, the raider cried out in surprise and pain. Then Pink snapped her fingers again, this time Blue and Green rushed in pulling out collapsible steel batons and struck the felkin in the back of both his knees causing him to crumple down onto all fours. 

“You fucking little brats! I’ll show you!” the raider yelled trying to bring his rifle to bare on the girls

Pink slipped spiked knuckles onto both of her hands and punched the raider in the face before he could use his weapon. Two of the other girls then pried the gun from his hands and tossed it aside. Pink then spat in his face before continually punching the raider until he was completely on the ground, twitching and unconscious.

Ash and Johnny couldn’t believe what they had just witnessed. “You saw that right?” Ash asked completely dumbfounded 

“Yeah I saw it.” Johnny said just as, if not more, shocked as Ash, “Do you think they’ll help us?”

“I hope so,” Ash said, “Otherwise we might be running again.”

Slowly exiting the abandoned building Ash and Johnny waved to get the girls attention. The girls saw them and they went wide eyed before rushing over and surrounding Ash, bouncing up and down chanting, “Ash! Ash! Ash!”

“Wait. You know who I am?” Ash said completely confused

Pink nodded pointing to Red’s shirt which turned out to have her name on it along with a crossed guitars symbol under it. All the girls then made the devil horns rock and roll sign with their hands and cheered, “Ash! Greatest ever! Rock and Roll!” before bouncing around some more

“They must have seen your first show.” Johnny said with a smile, “you’ve got fans. That’s pretty cool.”

Ash smiled at Johnny and then managed to get the repandian girls to calm down, “Alright, alright maybe you’d like to help get us some where safe?”

The group huddled together and began to whisper in their native language. After a few minutes of whispering Pink stepped forward and said, “We take to safe place!”

Johnny and Ash sighed in relief, “Oh thank you so much.” The Gorsai said with a huge smile

“One Condition!” Pink said with a small smile

Ash groaned, “And that condition would be?”

All the girls smiled and whipped out pens and paper, saying in unison, “Autograph!”

Ash chuckled and signed each of their papers, “Alright fine I’ll give you some autographs.” She shook her head as she never in all of her life thought she’d be signing things for fans, “now let’s get out of here before more of those guys show up.”

The girls nodded and Pink motioned for them to follow, “This way.”

 

Ash and Johnny followed the five repandians down alley after alley until all of a sudden the girls brought them to a stop at the entrance to yet another alley, only this one ended in a dead end. Green peaked around the corner and pulled out a sling shot, loading it with what looked like a caltrop as she rounded the corner into the alley.

“All clear.” Green whispered to the others 

“This alley is a dead end.” Johnny said, “Where are we supposed to go?”

“Down!” Red said with a smile as she pointed down at a round access hatch, “Old room! Safe and unknown!”

Johnny and Ash helped lift the hatch revealing a ladder leading down into the dark bowels of the colony. The girls and Ash went first with Johnny going last and straining to pull the hatch back into place. Half way down, or what felt like half way down to Ash and Johnny, the girls hopped off onto a platform with a large metal structure complete with a door hanging off its hinges and Q-Teez graffiti’d over the door.

“Is that what you call yourselves?” Ash asked pointing out the graffiti

The girls smiled and nodded before they struck super cheesy poses and cheered, “Q-Teez!” before each of them shouted their color.

“Pink!”

“Green!”

“Blue!”

“Red!”

And finally “Orange!”

They struck more poses before cheering “Fighting crime of Calitonia!”

“Well at least their good guys.” Johnny whispered to Ash barely containing his laughter 

“Q-Teez secret hideout.” Pink said showing off the old supply room which had been modified with all the modern amenities, including a fully stock fridge. “Sssh no tell anyone.”

Ash and Johnny nodded their agreement before settling in on a worn out but still somehow soft couch, they decided not to question how the girls had gotten any of the furniture or the large fridge down into the supply room. 

“Well it might be a little dark and dirty but at least its safe.” Johnny said pulling Ash in close

“Yea,” the pintalla said, “If only it was private.” She whispered into Johnny’s ear before softly kissing him on the lips

The Q-Teez giggled at seeing the two kiss. One pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of the couple. 

Johnny chuckled and kissed Ash’s neck, “I can see what you mean,” He smiled and placed his hands on her thighs, “Oh well I’ll just have to make it up to you big time, once all this blows over.”

Ash smiled and blushes soflty, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

End


End file.
